marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Iron Man
Anthony „Tony” Edward Stark – ekscentryczny geniusz, miliarder, playboy i filantrop, znany jako Iron Man. Przez pewien czas pełnił funkcję konsultanta w TARCZ-y, którą niechętnie przyjął na prośbę Nicka Fury’ego. Jako członek Avengers walczył z Chitauri podczas bitwy o Nowy Jork, po której cierpiał na stres pourazowy, co doprowadziło do stworzenia przez niego armii Iron Manów. Po bitwie w Norco, kończącej konflikt z Aldrichem Killianem, zniszczył wszystkie swoje zbroje za pomocą protokołu Tabula Rasa. Gdy Avengers ponownie zebrali się razem, stworzył nową zbroję do walki z niedobitkami Hydry. Biografia Wczesne życie Urodził się 29 maja 1970 roku jako syn Howarda i Marii Starków. Przed narodzinami syna Howard zatrudnił lokaja, Edwina Jarvisa, który sprawował pieczę nad Tonym w okresie dzieciństwa, a później zaprzyjaźnili się. Jedną z rzeczy, która w dzieciństwie najbardziej nudziła Tony’ego, była jego niania, zajmująca się nim, dopóki nie skończył czternastu lat. W dzieciństwie rzadko widywał ojca, którego opisywał jako „chłodnego” i „wyrachowanego”. Dorastając skłócił się z ojcem, który nigdy nie powiedział mu, że go kocha. Ponieważ Tony był za młody, Howard nigdy nie wyjawił planów, jakie miał wobec niego. Bezustannie opowiadał za to o swoim przyjacielu, Kapitanie Ameryce, żeby zainspirować Tony’ego do osiągnięcia w życiu wielkich rzeczy, co jednak nudziło młodego Starka. Gdy miał cztery lata, stworzył swój pierwszy obwód drukowany, w wieku niecałych siedmiu lat zbudował pierwszy silnik. Mając siedemnaście lat ukończył MIT jako najlepszy z roku. Podczas studiów poznał Jamesa Rhodesa, z którym się zaprzyjaźnił. Przejęcie Stark Industries Kiedy miał dwadzieścia jeden lat, jego rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, potajemnie zaaranżowanym przez Hydrę. Stark Industries przez kilka miesięcy zajmował się przyjaciel rodziny, Obadiah Stane, dopóki jej prezesem nie został Tony. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie zmarł Edwin. Kiedy Stark wybudował swoją rezydencję, wyposażył ją w sztuczną inteligencję, którą nazwał „Just a Rather Very Intelligent System” – w skrócie JARVIS, na cześć zmarłego lokaja i przyjaciela. Pod przywództwem Tony’ego Stark Industires stała się jedną z najbardziej zaawansowanych firm na świecie, której technologie znacznie wyprzedzały swoje czasy. Tworzenie demonów W sylwestra 1999 roku Stark i jego przyjaciółka Maya Hansen wzięli udział w konferencji naukowej w Bernie, podczas której poznał naukowca Ho Yinsena, jak również arogancko upokorzył kalekiego Aldricha Killiana, który prosił o wsparcie jego projektu Advanced Idea Mechanics. Stark celowo powiedział mu, żeby zaczekał na niego na dachu budynku, nie mając zamiaru przyjść na spotkanie. Killian czekał na niego całą noc, którą Tony spędził z Mayą. Narodziny Iron Mana Porwanie thumb|250px|Stark konstruujący [[Mark I|pierwszą zbroję]] Kilkanaście lat później Stark i Rhodes udali się do Afganistanu na demonstrację stworzonej przez Stark Industries broni, pocisków Jericho. Przewożący Starka konwój został zaatakowany buntowników. Kiedy próbował wezwać pomoc, w pobliżu niego eksplodowała jedna z jego bomb, przez co stracił przytomność, a w jego klatce utkwiło kilka odłamków, niektóre niebezpiecznie blisko serca. Oprzytomniał jakiś czas później, z elektromagnesem na klatce piersiowej, który – podłączony do samochodowego akumulatora – utrzymywał odłamki w bezpiecznej odległości od serca, uniemożliwiając im przedostanie się do niego i zabicie Tony’ego. Okazało się, że porwała go grupa terrorystyczna Dziesięć Pierścieni, oferująca uwolnienie go w zamian za zbudowanie dla nich pocisku Jericho. Wiedząc, że porywacze nie wywiążą się ze swojej części umowy, wraz ze współwięźniem, Ho Yinsenem, ułożyli plan ucieczki. Yinsen stworzył minireaktor łokowy – mniejszą wersję źródła zasilania, które kiedyś opracował Howard wraz z Antonem Wanką – który został podłączony do klatki piersiowej Tony’ego, zasilając elektromagnes chroniący jego serce. W tajemnicy zaczęli tworzyć pancerz, który umożliwił by im ucieczkę. Kiedy wprowadzili plan w życie, okazało się, że drzwi zostały zaminowane. Yinsen, zdając sobie sprawę, że terroryści niedługo przybędą na miejsce, wspierał ucieczkę Tony’ego, wskutek czego odniósł śmiertelne rany. Wściekły Stark zabił kilku terrorystów, zniszczył ich fabrykę broni Stark Industries i uciekł, jednak pancerz został zniszczony, kiedy rozbił się na pustyni. Po powrocie do Stanów Zjednoczonych zwołał konferencję prasową, podczas której ogłosił, że w najbliższej przyszłości jego firma nie będzie już produkować broni, co wywołało zdziwienie, a decyzję zrzucano na karb zespołu stresu pourazowego. Niedługo później rada nadzorcza Stark Industries zablokowała jego decyzję, obawiając się, że zrujnuje ona firmę. Mark II i III thumb|left|250px|Stark testujący [[Mark II]] W następnych miesiącach Stark wycofał się z życia publicznego, skupiając uwagę na ulepszeniu projektu swojego nowego pancerza, poprawiając jego rozmiar, ruchliwość i możliwości bojowe. Poprosił Potts o usunięcie starego reaktora łukowego i zastąpienie go mocniejszym, wykorzystywanym jako źródło zasilania dla pancerza. Rozpoczął nauki latania w srebrnym Mark II, mimo ostrzeżeń JARVIS-a, że nie przeszedł on dostatecznej liczby testów. Próba zakończyła się zniszczeniem jednego z samochodów Starka, kiedy wzleciał zbyt wysoko, co zamroziło zasilanie pancerza i stracił sterowność. Po pierwszym publicznym wystąpieniu od powrotu do Stanów Zjednoczonych spotkał Phila Coulsona, agenta Tajnej Agencji Rozwoju Cybernetycznych Zastosowań Terrorystycznych, chcącego porozmawiać o jego porwaniu, Stark jednak skoncentrował się na Potts. Podczas bankietu dziennikarka Christina Everhart przedstawiła mu zdjęcia terrorystów wyposażonych w broń Stark Industries, w tym pociski Jericho. Tony odkrył, że Stane zaopatrywał zarówno amerykańską armię, jak i terrorystów, był również odpowiedzialny za usunięcie go z zarządu firmy. thumb|250px Zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobiła firma nosząca jego nazwisko, uzbrojony w Mark III poleciał do Afganistanu i wyzwolił Gulmirę, rodzinną wioskę Yinsena, spod jarzma Dziesięciu Pierścieni. Niszcząc zapasy broni niechcący ściągnął na siebie uwagę United States Air Force, w tym Rhodesa. Kiedy siły powietrzne nakazały zlikwidowanie nieznanego celu, Stark zadzwonił do Rhodesa i wyjawił mu, że to on jest człowiekiem w żelaznej zbroi, chcąc, żeby odwołał atak. Jeden z raptorów w zderzeniu z Tonym traci skrzydło, co zmusza jego pilota do katapultowania się. Tony ratuje go, kiedy spadochron pilota nie otwiera się. Pojedynek ze Stane’em thumb|left|250px|Stark walczący ze Stane’em Chcąc odpowiedzieć za swoje błędy, oddelegowuje Potts do odnalezienia list przewozowych Stark Industries, żeby namierzyć i zniszczyć wszystkie dostawy broni. Potts odkrywa, że to Stane zatrudnił Dziesięć Pierścieni do zabicia Tony’ego, ci jednak zbuntowali się, odkrywając, kim jest ich cel. Dowiaduje się również, że Stane odzyskał prototypową zbroję i przebudował ją po swojemu, jednak jego naukowcy nie potrafili odtworzyć reaktora łukowego zasilającego pancerz Starka. Stane, dowiadując się, co odkryła Potts, kradnie reaktor Tony’ego, żeby zasilić swój pancerz, pozostawiając Starka – jak sądził – na śmierć. Tony stawia mu czoła używając pierwszego reaktora, zaprojektowanego do zasilania poprzedniego pancerza. Wmanewrowując Stane’a zmusza go, żeby wzleciał zbyt wysoko, co zamraża jego pancerz. Stane’owi udaje się przeżyć, ginie jednak, kiedy Potts przeciąża pełnowymiarowy reaktor zasilający Stark Industries. "Jestem Iron Manem" Całe starcie na ulicach Los Angeles i w Stark Industries przyciągnęło uwagę prasy, więc agent Coulson następnego dnia przygotował Tony’emu solidne alibi. Iron Manem miał być ochroniarz, a Stark w tym czasie był na rejsie prywatnym jachtem. Podczas konferencji prasowej miliarder postanowił jednak zrezygnować z wymówki i oświadczył wszystkim, że to on jest Iron Manem. Jeszcze tej samej nocy, gdy Tony Stark wrócił do swojego domu zastał w nim tajemniczego gościa stojącego przy oknie. Był nim Nick Fury – dyrektor S.H.I.E.L.D., który chciał porozmawiać z Tonym o projekcie Avengers, ponieważ jak twierdził, Iron Man to nie jedyny superbohater. W ciągu kolejnych kilku miesięcy, działania Iron Mana ustabilizowały sytuację na Bliskim Wschodzie oraz spowodowały nastanie okresu pokoju na całym świecie. 6 miesięcy po starciu ze Stanem, Iron Man pojawił się w parku Flushing w Nowym Jorku, gdzie oficjalnie otworzył Stark Expo. W tym samym okresie zaczął też odczuwać skutki zatrucia palladem, którego używał w swoim reaktorze łukowym. Przesłuchanie przed komisją W noc otwarcia Stark Expo, Tony otrzymał wezwanie przed senacką komisję do spraw broni. Następnego ranka przybył do Waszyngtonu, gdzie odbyło się przesłuchanie w jego sprawie. Przewodniczącym komisji był senator Stern, który twierdził, że kombinezon Iron Mana jest niebezpieczną bronią stanowiącą zagrożenie i musi zostać przekazana w ręce amerykańskiego rządu. Tony twierdził jednak, że dzięki niemu Stary Zjednoczone są bezpieczniejsze i w interesie kraju leży to, aby Stark pozostał Iron Manem. Podobne stanowisko co senator Stern przyjął Justin Hammer – prezes niegdyś konkurującej ze Starkiem firmy Hammer Industries. Kolejną osobą uczestniczącą w przesłuchaniu został James Rhodes, który miał odczytać sporządzony przez niego raport dotyczący Iron Mana. Senator jednak zmanipulował Rhodesa tak, aby ten przeczytał jedynie wyrwany z kontekstu fragment mówiący, że broń Iron Mana stanowi potencjalne zagrożenie dla obywateli USA. Następnym punktem spotkania miało być pokazanie slajdów świadczących o tym, że inne państwa pracują nad skopiowaniem technologii Starka. Tony włamał się jednak do systemu i skompromitował Sterna oraz Hammera pokazując filmy z nieudanych prób odtworzenia kostiumu Iron Mana. Miało to być dowodem na to, że osiągniecie przez kogoś podobnej technologii może zająć jeszcze kilka lat. Przesłuchanie zakończyło się wyjściem Starka, który stwierdził, że dzięki niemu panuje pokój na świecie i rząd nie przejmie jego własności. Awansowanie Pepper Po powrocie do domu Tony kontynuował prace nad znalezieniem zamiennika dla palladu w reaktorze. Pracę przerwała Pepper, która była na niego zdenerwowana za to, że za mało interesuje się losami firmy. W odpowiedzi na to Stark postanowił mianować ją nowym prezesem zarządu. Niedługo po tym, przekazanie firmy Pepper zalegalizowała notariusz Natalie Rushman, która odwiedziła willę Starka. Miliarder zachwycony kobietą, wbrew wiedzy Pepper postanowił uczynić ją swoją nową asystentką. Wyścig w Monako Gdy Tony przebywał w Monako spotkał tam Justina Hammera oraz Christine Everhart. Hammer starał się uświadomić go, że jest związany z reporterką, ale szybko okazało się, że kobieta jest zainteresowana jedynie wywiadem. W trakcie krótkiej rozmowy ze Starkiem, Hammer zdołał jednak załatwić sobie pokaz na Expo. Zdenerwowany rosnącym poziomem toksyn w organizmie, Tony postanowił korzystać z życia i zastąpić kierowcę bolidu sponsorowanego przez jego firmę. W trakcie wyścigu na tor wtargnął Ivan Vanko i przy pomocy swoich elektrycznych biczów zaczął niszczyć nadjeżdżające bolidy. Gdy nadjechał Stark, Vanko rozpłatał jego samochód, jednak Tony’emu udało się ujść z życiem, a wkrótce po tym nadjechali Happy oraz Pepper dostarczając miliarderowi walizkę z najnowszą zbroją. Whiplash zaatakował Iron Mana oplatjąc go swoimi biczami, lecz nie wyrządził mu tym wielkich szkód i Stark z łatwością obezwładnił przeciwnika, a następnie pozbawił go reaktora łukowego. Gdy Vanko został osadzony we francuskim areszcie, Stark złożył mu wizytę, by dowiedzieć się jak wszedł w posiadanie tej technologii. Ivan oskarżył rodzinę Starka o kradzież i nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły wyznał, że przekazał mu ją ojciec. Na koniec rozmowy dał Starkowi do zrozumienia, że wie o jego zatruciu palladem. Podczas podróży do domu Tony próbował opowiedzieć Pepper o swoich problemach i namówić ją na wypad do Włoch, ale kobieta ze wzglądu na trudny okres w firmie musiała odmówić. Z powrotem w Malibu, Stark zapoznawał się historią Antona Vanko oraz jego syna Ivana, kiedy odwiedził go Rhodey. Mężczyzna poinformował przyjaciela, że po zdarzeniach w Monako, armia domaga się oddania im zbroi, gdyż w wypadku odmowy odbierze je siłą. Urodziny Coraz bardziej zaniepokojony stanem swojego zdrowia, Stark postanowił hucznie spędzić swoje, jak mu się wydawało ostatnie urodziny. Podczas przyjęcia upił się i w zbroi Iron Mana zabawiał gości. Pepper próbowała przywołać go do porządku, ale jubilat nie miał zamiaru słuchać. Gdy jego wyczyny zaczęły stawać się niebezpieczne dla gości, do akcji wkroczył Rhodey, który przybył przejąć zbroję. Uzbrojony w prototypowy kostium Mark II, Rhodes rozpoczął bójkę z Iron Manem. Po zaciętej potyczce, dwaj mężczyźni zdemolowali posiadłość, a pułkownik nokautując Starka oddalił się zabierając ze sobą zbroję. Następnego dnia Tony postanowił wybrać się na pączki i w knajpce spotkał Nicka Fury’ego. Dyrektor był zawiedziony ostatnimi poczynaniami Starka i przy okazji wyjawił, że jego nowa asystentka Natalie jest agentką S.H.I.E.L.D. działającą pod przykrywką. Kobieta dała Tony’emu zastrzyk łagodzący objawy zatrucia palladem, a Fury zdecydował się pomóc miliarderowi. Będąc z powrotem w domu, Stark dowiedział się, że jego ojciec był jednym z założycieli S.H.I.E.L.D. i pozostawił mu pewien projekt do dokończenia. W skrzynce Howarda, którą przekazał Tony’emu Fury, były szkice reaktora, stare zapiski oraz taśma z nagraniem ze Stark Expo 74. Dzięki temu nagraniu Tony zdołał odkryć, że makieta Stark Expo była w rzeczywistości zakodowanym modelem nieznanego dotąd pierwiastka. Wynalazca nie szczędząc czasu i środków przystąpił do syntezowania nowego elementu, a gdy eksperyment zakończył się sukcesem okazało się, że nowy pierwiastek idealnie nadaje się, by zastąpić nim pallad w reaktorze łukowym. Bitwa na Stark Expo Niedługo po tym odkryciu, z Tonym skontaktował się Ivan Vanko uświadamiając miliarderowi, że nadal żyje i zgodnie z jego radą ulepszył swoją technologię. W trakcie rozmowy Stark zdołał namierzyć położenie Whiplasha jednocześnie domyślając się, że Vanko pracuje dla Hammera. Uzbrajając się w najnowszą zbroję Mark VI Tony wyruszył do Nowego Jorku, by go powstrzymać. Na miejscu trwał właśnie pokaz dronów Hammera, oraz nowej zbroi Rhodesa. Iron Man chciał ostrzec przyjaciela przed niebezpieczeństwem, lecz od razu panowanie nad zbroją War Machine przejął Vanko. Zbroja Rhodesa zaatakowała Starka, a zaraz za nią do walki przystąpiła armia sterowanych przez Vanko dronów Hammera. Maszyny rozpoczęły ścigać Iron Mana po całym terenie parku nie przestając zasypywać go gradem pocisków, a Stark starał się odciągnąć je jak najdalej od cywili. Jarvis w tym czasie próbował przejąć kontrolę nad War Machine, ale sztuka ta mu się nie udała. Iron Man zdołał zniszczyć kilka dronów, lecz wtedy dopadła go zbroja Rhodesa. Na szczęście dla Tony’ego, Czarnej Wdowie udało się włamać do siedziby Ivana i zresetować zbroję Rhodey’go przywracając mu kontrolę nad kostiumem. Następnie Stark i Rhodes zostali otoczeni przez całą armię dronów, lecz po krótkim starciu udało im się zniszczyć je wszystkie. Ostatni na miejsce walki przybył sam Ivan Vanko uzbrojony w swoją nową zbroję Whiplasha. W trakcie walki War Machine i Iron Man mimo przewagi liczebnej zostali unieruchomieni przez elektryczne bicze Rosjanina. Nie mając wielkiego wyboru Stark i Rhodes jednocześnie wystrzelili w siebie wiązki repulsorowe powodując wielką eksplozję, która powaliła Whiplasha. Ostatnim trikiem pokonanego Vanko były ładunki wybuchowe, w które był wyposażony każdy zniszczony dron. Tony wiedząc, że Pepper może ucierpieć w wyniku wybuchu maszyn, wyruszył by ją uratować i tuż przed detonacją bomb zdołał ją złapać i bezpiecznie odstawić na pobliski dach. Zdenerwowana Potts powiedziała Starkowi, że rzuca stanowisko dyrektora. Tony przyjął jej rezygnację, a następnie para się pocałowała. Całą sytuację obserwował Rhodey, który również znajdował się na tym samym dachu. Poinformował on Starka, że zatrzymuje zbroję i odleciał, a miliarder zdawał się tym nie przejmować. Dwa dni później Stark ponownie spotkał się z Furym. Dyrektor poinformował go, że ze względu na raport agentki Romanoff dotyczący jego osoby, Stark nie kwalifikuje się do projektu Avengers. Jednocześnie zaproponował mu stanowisku konsultanta SHIELD. Tony nie był zainteresowany taką ofertą, ale po krótkim namyśle zgodził się pod jednym warunkiem. Stark i Rhodes mieli otrzymać odznaczenia za wybitne wyczyny. Na prośbę Tony’ego Fury sprawił, że zadanie wręczenia medali przypadło senatorowi Sternowi. Kategoria:Postaci (Iron Man) Kategoria:Postaci (Iron Man 2) Kategoria:Postaci (Iron Man 3) Kategoria:Postaci (Avengers) Kategoria:Postaci (Czas Ultrona) Kategoria:Postaci (Incredible Hulk) Kategoria:Postaci z komiksów Kategoria:Postaci z gier Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Amerykanie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Naukowcy Kategoria:Biznesmeni Kategoria:Pracownicy Stark Industries Kategoria:Pracownicy TARCZ-y